


Ice

by Rhianne



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always work out the way we want them to. Slash drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

"I've asked Malone for a new partner." 

Chris froze at the words, blood running cold at the expression on Sam's face. 

He was serious. 

Sure, things had been awkward since that stupid night when they'd both been too drunk to realise what they were doing, but Chris had never thought it would come to this. 

He opened his mouth to protest, to convince Sam he was making a mistake but the icy, cold look in Sam's eyes told him it was pointless. He moved blindly to the door, mind frozen with shock. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.


End file.
